


Bran and Aden get frisky in Winterfell.

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bran and Aden get frisky in Winterfell.

Lexa has been shot and she bled to death in Clarke’s arms, so the conclave must begin soon. You see to become the commander, every time the old commander dies, (usually not from old age), the chosen ones must take part in a fight to the death, last one alive becomes the new commander. This event is known as a conclave, but they don’t fight in caves.

Usually fleeing such an event, will cause everyone to hunt you done, call you a coward then torture you until you die.

Aden, chose not to participate in the event, however his aunt Clarke, decides to visit some crazy witch lady, and gets a magic wardrobe for Aden who happenns to be celebrating his birthday as well.. She also becomes a night blood so she can avenge Lexa’s death.

Clarke being a nightblood takes aden’s Place in the conclave. She also wants to avenge lexa’s death. Yes I know I said this twice. She wanted me to make all you readers clear on that point, so it must be really important later in the story, this is totally not foreshadowing by the way. she gets a magic wardrobe that can transport Aden anywhere because magic works like that..  
( btw Clarke sucks really bad and gets butchered at the conclave. R.I.P). At least now she gets to be with Lexa though. Lexa shouldn’t have gotten herself shot. Damn Lexa.

So now that Aden has been spared fighting in the conclave, and sacrificed his aunt, he can use the wardrobe to teleport somewhere randomly (hopefully a good place right?)

Upon using the magic wardrobe, Aden is teleported to Winterfell, because we all know GRRM is taking forever to finish The winds of winter, so it’s aden’s Destiny to help him. Also to fuck bran Stark. 

Btw the story so far was a prologue, you can skip it if you want.

Hint: This is where the story actually starts

—Bran—

Bored of sitting inside and jerking off, Bran decides to go outside to take a walk. Fresh snow is falling on the ground and the wind is gentle so it isn’t quite a chill yet outside, although bran knew to be back before night time.

As bran is walking around the towers of winterfell he spots a weird looking wardrobe in the middle of the snow. Bran being the curious little boy goes and checks it out. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” Says some whiny kid

Startled, bran just kicks through the wardrobe door, breaking the poor kids nose.

The kid inside the now broken wardrobe, who we know is aden starts to run away off to the other side of the castle.

Meanwhile, Arya is practicing sword fighting with Joffrey, her mute friend. Joffrey starts to jump up and down ( because he can’t talk) and Arya looks behind her, just as Aden runs into her with his bloody and broken nose. He gets knocked out in the process from Arya punching him in the face.

Finally Bran has caught up to Aden, and Arya is pissed off because she got her fancy fighting gown all bloodied up. Joffrey would be saying something rude right now, but Sansa got mad when he was a baby and cut his tongue out. Being the boss she is, she tells you to take that boy and clean him up before queen Sansa comes home and loses her fur balls.

So Bran grabs the now unconscious boy, (who we know as Aden) and brings him upstairs to get him refitted into new clothes.  
-  
Of course bran doesn’t just go crazy and tear Aden’s clothes off while he is knocked out because that would be creepy, so instead he just stares at Aden while he is knocked out until he wakes up. 

Bran finally getting to have a look at Aden can see how sexy he is, and he gets hard just thinking about how he would look naked. Although he feels a little ashamed, he is far more excited to help Aden get some new clothes on.

Finally Aden wakes up and tells his name to bran, they have a conversation about where they are and then bran gets to see Aden strip naked. Although he only gets a few good glances of his tight buttocks because obviously bran is not just going to stand there like a creeper and gawk at him.  
However, Aden secretly thinks bran is checking him out, and once bran is gone he jerks his cock until he blows his load all over bran’s shower. And yes somehow bran gets his own modern day shower even though they weren’t invented yet, why because he’s the prince of Winterfell so deal with it.


End file.
